Not Like Him
by Doyle'sangel
Summary: When his son was a small boy Draco left England to give him a better life. Now with his father's death he must return to England to claim the Malfoy estates. How can Draco protect his son who is still so innocent while facing the deamons of his own past?
1. Just Like My Daddy

Not Like Him

Chapter One

Just Like My Daddy

_When Draco was one Lucius realized he was afraid of the dark. "Malfoy's are not afraid of anything." he said as he locked his son in pitch black room. Draco learned how to create a light that went out in the morning._

When Scorpius was one Draco realized he was afraid of the dark. Draco gave him a night light, looked under his bed, in the closet, and then sat in the room reading a story until his son fell asleep. Scorpius eventually outgrew his fear.

_When Draco was two he threw his first real temper tantrum. Lucius gave him what he wanted, "Malfoy's should always demand whatever it is they want in life." Draco became very spoiled with material items._

When Scorpius was two he threw his first real temper tantrum. Draco swatted his but and sat him in time out. When it was over he told him he loved him but that what he had done was not okay. It never happened again.

_When Draco was three he skinned his knee in Diagon Alley and cried in public. Lucius locked him in his room for a month with no toys, "Malfoy's are always poised in public." Draco learned his lesson well and only cried from then on when it suited his purpose._

When Scorpius was three he bumped his head when he fell off a chair in the Leaky Cauldron and screamed as his father fearfully checked him over. Once he was assured his son was fine Draco held him until he calmed down and then they went out for ice cream. By the time they returned home Scorpius didn't even remember the fall.

_When Draco was four he told Narcissa he loved her best of anyone in the whole world. Lucius sent her away and would only allow her to return one weekend a month. Draco learned to keep his affections to himself._

When Scorpius was four he told Astoria he loved her best of all. Astoria laughed at him and then called for a House Elf to usher him from her room. When Draco found Scorpius crying later he told him it was okay if he loved his Mum best of all but to remember Draco loved Scorpius best of all.

_When Draco was five he went to preschool and met Ron Weasley. He played with the boy all day, he was never allowed to return instead Lucius had him home schooled with appropriate friends. Draco learned to pretend to despise blood traitors, half-bloods, and mud-bloods._

When Scorpius was five Draco came to preschool due to a fight his son had been in and overheard his son telling James Potter that Draco was going to get Scorpius out of trouble just you wait. It reminded Draco of his own childish arrogance and his days at Hogwarts fighting with Harry. Draco packed his son up and moved to the States settling in a muggle town. Scorpius would not become him he vowed.

_When Draco was six he met Astoria. Uncertain what to do with a four year old girl Draco ignored her for the most part. Lucius' punishment included the pain curse for the first time. Draco learned one day he would marry Astoria and that she must always seem important until after the wedding._

When Scorpius was six he met a muggle girl on the play ground that liked the slide as much as he did. He came home and told Draco all about it. Draco smiled indulgently and encouraged the friendship without pressing too hard. Sandy is still Scorpius' best friend.

_When Draco was seven he started summer lessons with his Godfather. Draco learned someone loved him but it must never be spoken or thought for Lucius could see those as well._

When Scorpius was eight he fell off a horse and sprained his wrist. His Godfather, a muggleborn named Jack that Draco had met after they moved to the states, ran over and picked him up. He wrapped his wrist up, ruffled Scorpius's hair and told him that he loved him and thought Scorpius was very brave. All while Draco looked on with pride.

_When Draco was eight his father killed someone so he could see Thestrals. Draco learned his father was a monster and that is what he should aspire to be. Draco decided that he might pretend but he never wanted to be Lucius ._

When Scorpius was eight Draco received a letter that the monster was dead and that Draco needed to return to England right away. Draco shook a bit and the begged Jack to come with them. Jack agreed and latter when they were alone Scorpius asked Jack if his Daddy was going to be okay. Jack told him he should be proud of his Daddy because Draco was a very brave man. That night while he was brushing his teeth Scorpius inspected himself in the mirror and decided that just looking like his Daddy wasn't enough he wanted to be just like his Daddy too.


	2. His and Hers

Not Like Him

Chapter Two

His and Hers

_Three Years Ago _

"_What do you mean we're moving to the colonies?" Astoria glared at Draco with enough hate that he was sure she could cast the killing curse._

"_I mean just that, England is bad for our son. He's picking up on the expectation people have of him from me and the war. He's starting to act accordingly. I want Scorpius to have a new start." Draco bit his lip as he considered which of his son's toys to take and which to buy when he got to the States._

"_Then let us go to France, Draco we could live in the Malfoy Villa and…" Astoria sidled up to him and put her hand on his shoulder seductively._

"_Go to France so he can learn to be a little Lord? Or so you can be nearer to that lover of yours you thought I didn't know of? No thank you, the States and the Muggle world will give Scor the new start he needs."_

"_Muggle world?" Astoria asked aghast. "I will not Draco."_

"_Then don't," Draco said coldly, "Go to France and be with your lover, I will raise Scorpius alone. I'll raise him away from here, away from the war, the expectations, the adultery, the prejudice, and away from you."_

"_You would refuse the boy his mother?" Astoria raised her chin arrogantly a vicious light in her eyes as she attacked a sore spot, one she thought would get her, her way._

"_Of course not." Draco answered calmly, "You are welcome to visit any time you wish or to come live with us. Sans your lover of course." He gave her the Malfoy smirk, he had won and as head of the house his word was law. Astoria spun on her heels and made it to the door before Draco called to her, "Which is it, us or France?" _

_Scorpius appeared in the door way having chosen the clothing he loved best to take and gazed up at his mother with the wide eyes of boy just emerging from the toddler years._

_It was Astoria's turn to smile viciously, "Take the snot nosed little brat to the states,' She met Draco's eyes knowing that the best way to get to him was to make Scorpius cry, "I don't care if I never see him again._

75 miles outside of Dallas, Texas

Draco was startled out of his memory by the air conditioning kicking on in order to bring the triple degree Texas heat to a comfortable 75 degrees. "Dad I'm home!" Scorpius slammed the door and came inside hanging up his back pack and kicking off his shoes. Draco smiled at his son's voice. Having learned to speak in England but having attended all his school life in Texas had given Scorpius a blend of a southern Texas drawl and a prim English accent though the Texan in his son came out more due to the grammar he used.

"In my study." Draco ran the paper work transactions of Blended Acres, the magical and normal ranch his best friend Jack owned.

Scorpius bounded into the room. Draco looked up at his son and really looked him over for the first time in years. For those who saw son and father today the resemblance was startling but for those to compare a picture of Draco at his son's age to his son they would never guess they were related.

Time in the sun had tanned Scorpius' skin where as Draco had been pasty white. They had the same steel grey eyes but the Malfoy white hair Draco had so loved had been darkened streaking his son's hair making it more traditional blond. All of Draco's pictures had been formal in dress robes leaving him looking for all the world like a mini lord. All of Scorpius pictures sported a boy in a button up shirt, a cowboy hat, jeans, and cowboy boots with a big smile plastered across his face.

Scorpius had shed his cowboy hat with his boots and backpack. Draco indicated the seat in front of him. "Sit down, I need too…we need to talk." Scorpius' smile faded as he took the indicated seat.

"Are you okay Dad?" Scorpius asked.

"How do you feel about returning to England?" Draco asked studying his son's face as he asked.

There were many things about Scorpius that Draco had managed to changed from his childhood to his son's childhood but a few things remained the same. One of them was that when he was considering how to react to a new situation he reverted back to a blank slate. His warm grey eyes became cold and it was impossible to guess what he would say next. After several minuets of silence where his son stared through him contemplating Scorpius finally gave Draco a clue where his mind had gone, "Will I have to see Mother?"

Draco considered this in return. The possibility that Astoria would return for the reading of the will was high. He did not want to promise his son something he could not deliver. "Possibly, she will most likely return when she hears we have returned."

Scorpius lapsed into silence again only this one was much shorter. He gave a short nod and then met his Dad's eyes again," Why?"

"Your Grandfather has passed. I'm now Lord Malfoy."

"Will we be staying in England forever?"

"Maybe, it depends on how well Malfoy Inc. has been run and how long it will take to find someone to vote for me in the Malfoy seat."

"What about Uncle Jack?"

"He's agreed to come with us. He's going to help me go through the paper work." Scorpius raised one eyebrow giving his face an over all look of doubtful disbelief. Draco laughed, "All right it most likely will be me doing the paper work and Jack making sure I don't work to hard."

"So just like here." Scorpius' face broke out into the first grin since Draco asked him to have a seat.

Draco laughed again, "Yes just like here."

Scorpius' smile faded and was replaced by a more thoughtful look, "Can I have a horse?"

Draco nodded, "There is a stable at the Manor."

Scorpius grinned ear to ear, "How much should I pack?"

"Nothing, you have a room and cloths. Things will be different there Scor."

"I know I remember a bit."

"What do you remember?"

"Crying…I remember crying and Mother."

Draco came around the desk and hugged his son, going back to England was going to be the hardest thing he's ever done.

Ottery St. Catchpole, England

"This is stupid Harry, you can't keep doing this." Ginny said throwing her rag down on the table and turning to face her ex-husband.

"I have a job Ginny. It requires travel, something you could never understand. Hermione understands Ron's need to travel and he's doing it for a game. At least I'm protecting our family."

"You have kids Harry, it's time to move on to a position that allows you to pick them up every other weekend like a good father."

"I pick them up on time when I'm here."

"When you're here…that's the catch. Leaving for four to six months at a time isn't good for them. Lily barely knows who you are."

"That's because she screams when I come to pick them up."

"That's your fault.'

"The boys don't do it."

"The boys are older."

"I don't want to fight with you it's the reason I agreed to a divorce."

"I didn't want a divorce I wanted you to spend time with us."

"I'm hunting down rouge death eaters. I figured a wife should be proud of that."

"I was…until it was time to hand it over to someone else and raise our kids.'

"I can't hand it over, it's my duty. I'm the chos…"

"Don't you even say you're the chosen one. It's a cop out and I don't have to hear it."

"Fine, I'll see you in six months on my weekend to pick the kids." With a loud pop Harry apperated out of the house and out of their lives for the next six months.

Ginny sighed and sat down glad for the pleasant dinner and bed time ritual they had done with the kids together. As usual however Harry had left her to tell the kids it would be a very long time before he would be back.

Their divorce a year ago had been very public but cordial. Though Molly and Arthur had encouraged them to work it out when it had become apparent that was not going to happen they had bought themselves a small cabin and given Ginny the Burrow.

Shortly after moving the kids into the six bedroom house Ginny invited Hermione and her two kids to move in with them while Ron was playing Quidditch. Since that was 90% of the year it worked well for the two women who supported each other in the absence of their workaholic men.

Hermione helped maintain the balance and peace between the newly divorced couple. In return Ginny's presence helped keep the fighting between Ron and his wife down to a minimum when he was home.

Ginny felt the small bit of guilt and loneliness that always crept in after Harry departed. Even after a year it was still hard to be single after 13 years of marriage. Nobody would date her even if she was ready. She was the ex-wife of The-Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who and no one would defy Harry that way. Well no one except…'No!' Ginny shoved that thought out her mind before it formed. Thinking of him would do no good. Thinking of his touches, his smile so well hidden, and their fight…the one that tore them apart…tore her apart. The one he never came back from, the one they never apologized for.

Ginny sighed it was too late, she let the memories of platinum blond hair that never did give a damn what Harry thought wash over her.

_Sept. 13 1996_

_Ginny hurried down the corridor determined to find Neville before one of the Carrows found her. Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom. "Silenceo." a cold voice said before turning to the door and proceeding to lock and ward it._

_Ginny felt real fear as she realized she was locked in a room with Malfoy who had somehow gotten her wand and no one knew where she was. "You're hard to catch alone little red." Malfoy drawled as he turned around._

"_I'm not afraid of you!" Ginny spat refusing to take a step backwards when he came to stand not two inches in front of her._

"_Boo." He whispered and to her dismay she flinched. "Yes you are. Here." He held out an envelope, "It's for Potter."_

_She gaped at him before taking the letter. Mustering all her courage she quickly backpedaled while opening the letter\so that he couldn't stop her. If it was a curse better she die than Harry. After nothing happened she read the content and then looked up stupefied. "What is this?"_

_He was watching her with an amused glance as though he knew why she had opened the letter now rather than delivering it. "Death Eater activity. Everything that was spoken of at the table when I was allowed to be there. Malfoy's are still allowed in the Inner Circle Meetings, more for the sport of seeing how far we've fallen than anything else." His expression was twisted between satisfaction and resentment. _

"_How far you've fallen?' She asked before remembering this wasn't one of her friends this was Malfoy and not only was he a Slytherin but also an enemy. He had no reason to answer her questions and if she pushed to far…well she didn't want to know what the Ice King could do to her._

_He raised an eyebrow and inclined his head, "Meus pureblood ut vestri , EGO precor vestrum bonus dies." He bowed his head. His words litteraly meant My pureblood to yours, I beg of you good day. It was an old traditional parting between purebloods of nobility. It had been a long time since anyone had said it to a Weasley. So long that if it hadn't been for Tom in her first year Ginny would not have known about it._

"Meus senior est quoque pius." Ginny whispered echoing her own reply all those years ago. It meant my lord is to kind. He had been surprised she had known what to say and sought her out few days later to give her additional information which she stored away until she knew where Harry was culling the information as it became useless. Soon official capsity became barbed conversations and jokes until they were friends of sorts. Friends and soon to be much more but Ginny would not think of that she vowed to herself as she checked on her kids sleeping soundly and then went to bed herself.


End file.
